Creamy Conclusions- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Chat Noir wouldn't stop whining about how his cataclysm had destroyed one of Andre's Icecream cones. In an attempt to get him to shut up and leave her be, Marinette suggests that he goes to apologize and then get some for himself. Much to her dismay, Chat Noir brings her with him- but neither expected what was going to happen once they got there. Rated T cause I'm Paranoid.


"I'm telling you, Princess, we're not gonna get too much attention." A voice spoke a little loudly in the quiet of the night as Andre began to prepare to pack up for the day. "I've asked around, and he should still be open right now. Not to mention that everyone is at home, in bed, dreaming of ice cream and cats."

"That's what _I_ should be doing." Another voice spoke, and Andre turned to watch as the two figures approached his ice cream stand.

' _Another couple to seal their love?'_ He thought happily, preparing his scooper. ' _How joyful!'_

"Dreaming of me, are we Purrincess?" The voice asked, and they finally walked into his line of sight. "I never knew that we were that close."

He nearly dropped his scooper.

"Yeah, and in every single one you were being thrown off of the Eiffel Tower." The girl deadpanned as they finished walking over.

"Princess, you wound me!" The cat-themed superhero dramatically placed a hand over his heart as he staggered back, a crap-eating grin on his face. "It's a good think this cat's got nine lives then."

"Puh-lease, Chaton." She replied, rolling her eyes. "We came here to get ice cream because you wouldn't stop whining about how your cataclysm accidentally ruined one of his cones." Marinette looked up at Andre and smiled, despite the completely shocked look that was spread across his face. "Good evening, Andre!"

"Good evening!" Andre greeted, absolutely thrilled with the surprise turn of events. "Some icecream for the couple to share?"

"Couple?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"We're not-"

"Marinette's just a friend!"

"Yeah, just good friends!"

"I like Ladybug-"

"I like someone else, and-"

"Are you sure?" Andre asked, confused as he looked between the two.

He could see the signs. They were practically made for each other, and they only saw themselves as friends?

He had encountered this difficulty once before, but something told him that there was something that he was missing- something that he clearly didn't understand all that well.

He looked down at his scooper as the two affirmed that yes, they were just friends, and saw that his hand had limply held it towards four specific types of ice cream.

Strawberry, Blueberry, Mint, and Salted Caramel.

' _A love square?!'_ He thought in near pleasant glee. ' _Oh, what a joyous thing to help solve!'_

"If you insist." He sighed, playing along with them. "Ice cream for both of you?"

"Yes please." They both nodded, and Andre twirled his ice cream scooper around as he picked up a cone and began to scoop.

"For the young lady." He said as Marinette stood up a little straighter. "Green for his eyes, Salted Caramel for his hair, and some black raspberry for his mystery." He handed it delightedly to her, glad that his estimation was correct according to his scoop, and then he grabbed another cone as Marinette stared at her ice cream in confusion.

She hadn't realized it yet.

"For the kind hero." He said, smiling at Chat Noir as he looked expectantly up at him. "Strawberry for her sweetness, blueberry for her eyes, and black raspberry for her hair." He handed it to the cat-themed hero with pride, and Chat Noir observed it with a bit of awe and confusion.

"Thank you Andre." Marinette finally spoke, although he could tell that she hadn't pieced it together yet.

"Yes, thank you.' Chat Noir smiled, reaching into his pockets to pay when Andre shook his head.

"On the house, for Paris' superhero and… friend." He said, and they both smiled at him.

"Good night, Andre!"

"Good night, you two!" He called after them. "Maybe next time you come, you'll have it all figured out!"

He didn't care if what he said would be confusing to them, he was just satisfied that he had had another day full of successful work.

832659326579263576239576237569723659723

"What do you think he meant when he said 'all figured out'?" Chat Noir asked as they walked along the streets and back to the bakery.

"I don't know." Marinette admitted, staring at her ice cream. "I just know that the flavor combo he gave me was different from last time."

"Oh?" Chat Noir asked with wide eyes. "He gave me a different flavor combo too."

"Huh."

"Weird."


End file.
